This research project's aim is to explore how family, school and neighborhood contexts affect your well-being, educational achievement, delinquency and sexual and fertility behaviors. The main hypothesis is that the effects of different contexts vary by outcome, by gender, by age of youth, and by the manner in which different contexts combine with one another. Youth living in high conflict families may be particularly vulnerable to high risk neighborhood and school environments. I also expect that there is overlap in school and neighborhood social environments resulting in some overlap and interactions in their effects. Multilevel analysis techniques will be applied to analyze data from the Adolescent Health Study (AdHealth), a new survey designed to capture neighborhood and school effects.